Secret Sides of Sesshomaru
by TeamHybrid2012
Summary: What happens if, on that fateful day, Rin is not the only one who comes across Sesshomaru. Accompanied by Rin's older sister, Sesshomaru takes on a little more of a surprising distraction than he planned. SesshomaruxOC.
1. First Impression

**A/N ~ I'm sorry for all of those who have been waiting patiently for me to update my other story. Things have been kind of hectic and stressful, but I promise I will try and finish another chapter soon. In the meantime, I came up with another idea while I had strep. While I was sick, my best friend came over and marathon watched the entire series of InuYasha with me over a span of a couple of weeks. Don't even ask me how we managed to get through the entire series; it's crazy. But anyway, after watching the entire series, my love for Lord Sesshomaru was rekindled and I knew I had to pay homage to his otherworldliness. He is truly a magnificent creature who has been insistently plaguing my mind for nearly a month. So, to quiet his hunkiness, I am going to write a drabble series dedicated to him. I sincerely hope you all enjoy what I write!**

**xxXoOoXxx**

**1. First Impression**

Lord Sesshomaru rested deep in the woods, trying to heal quickly from the wounds his infernal brother and his newfound Miko had inflicted upon him in their father's tomb. His wounds were extensive, and he did not think there would ever be a time when he would forgive the two for taking away what was rightfully his. He was resting peacefully when he suddenly heard a rustle coming from the surrounding brush. He was too weak to fight off any real threatening opponents, however most creatures out here would tremble and run at the mere sight and smell of him. Even wounded, he was a fierce creature, and most feared demon. Nothing stood a chance against him.

Watching as the brush continued to shake; Lord Sesshomaru was shocked when a young girl sprang out from the forest. He was immediately disgusted by the young thing; her clothes and body dirty and riddled. She was so skinny that he would have thought she would barely be able to walk from hunger. Her body was riddled with scars, cuts, and bruises; clear evidence that she was abused. Her brown eyes were cloudy, but when she spotted him they seemed to sparkle with curiosity. He let a low growl that had her taking a step back, but she watched him warily for a moment before coming closer again. She looked at him from a closer range, and then smiled a toothy grin. It was innocent and pure, and Lord Sesshomaru never thought he would see a day when such a weak creature would be smiling at him without any traces of fear. He growled at her again, but this time she didn't back away; though she didn't dare come any closer either, for which be was grateful because he already had a nose full of her horrible stench just from where she was.

Just as he was about to let out another warning growl to the girl, more rustling came from the bushes. He gave an inward sigh, detesting the thought of more humans discovering him when he was in such a weak state. Although, the young woman that came through was the last thing he expected. She looked similar to the small girl who was only a couple feet from him, but she was obviously older and more matured. Where the young girl was covered with scrapes and bruises, this girl showed true abuse, with indents in her body from broken bones, and horrible scars covering every inch of exposed skin. She, too, was in rags for clothes, and covered in dirt. Her hair was the same dirty chocolate color, but it cascaded down her back in a braid; and her eyes were a hazel-green instead of the dull brown of her sisters. Her watched as the older girl studied him for a moment, before stepping cautiously forward and grabbing hold of her younger sister. Lord Sesshomaru almost wanted to smirk, the girls seeming knowledge to predators was impressive. She watched him warily for another moment before taking a step closer while keeping her younger sister behind her. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl, but she merely furrowed her brow and glared at him, like he had no business growling at her. He glared back, unafraid of the small challenge she presented; which really was no challenge, even with the shape he was in.

After staring at him for another moment, the older girl took the younger girl's hand and dragged her away from him. It was one of the oddest encounters Lord Sesshomaru ever had with humans, but was glad to once again be left in peace.

The next day however, he encountered the girls again, yet this time they brought food. A flute full of water was placed within is reach, as well as three meager fish that had been overly cooked. Both of the girls seemed to stand there and watch him, as if they expected him to say something. With a snort, he simply stared them down. Sighing, the older girl took the younger girl's hand and pulled her out of the clearing, throwing one last glance at him over her shoulder before they disappeared back into the forest. This behavior continued on for a number of days, them bringing him food and water, and cleaning away the stuff he didn't touch the day before. He would never stoop to touching their disgusting human food or drinking their dirty water.

It was on the day that he found he could finally move that he didn't see them. He really expected to see them coming through the forest at the same time that they always did, but today they were running late. He didn't particularly care either way, not liking the human stench they emitted around them. He was turning to go on his way when a small green form dropped to ground suddenly in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little figure yelled. He was stunned to his servant.

"Jaken," he said in his monotone voice. He wasn't particularly happy to see the little creature, but he was on of the few undeniably loyal servants he had.

"I was searching for you everywhere after your encounter with that infernal mutt. How do you fare?' the little green toad eyed him, not missing the dark blood stains on his beloved kimono.

"Where is Ah-Un?" the demon lord asked, looking past the little green servant.

"Just this way, My Lord," Jaken said as he pointed the way to Sesshomaru's steed. He followed after him as he was lead through the forest, but just down the path something peculiar crossed his senses. Just as he caught on to the stench of wolves, he heard a vicious growling coming their way. As he turned to the source of the noise, he noticed a well used path, and coming up the path were the two young girls running his way. Wolves were hot on their trail, and he could see that the older sister was already bloodied and wounded. They ran up the path. But as they circled a tree, the younger one tripped over some roots and fell to the ground. Hearing this, the older sister turned, and jumped in to save her sister just as a wolf jumped to make its kill. The wolf hit the older sister, knocking her backwards, and latched onto the arm she threw up to protect herself with. She had angled her body so that any of the offending wolves would have to go through her to get to her sister. The little one seemed oblivious to the fact that her sister was protecting her, and got up to run again, yet she was not fast enough.

Sesshomaru watched as the wolves victoriously had their way with the two young girls, but then they caught wind of him. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he stepped forward and sliced the wolves viciously. He was never one to like the feral beasts anyway, always hunting and killing frivolously and without cause or gain. Only two got away, running crying and whining from the obviously greater predator. Just as Sesshomaru was about to turn and take his leave, he felt a pull in his chest. he paused and turned back to the young girls. They were not something he would have otherwise given a second thought, yet something about them struck a chord in him. They were weak, and poor, but yet somehow they made an impression on him. The way they would always come to him and leave him food and water, unafraid; they always stank and were bloodied the older one more than the younger; and they always managed to smile. They walked with sure power and happiness, yet he knew they had lives that were less than hellish. They showed him a feat that often was not found in such weak humans; inner strength. The way that the older always protected and watched out for her younger sister gave her a sense of family and loyalty, and she showed a feat of strength and calm that was nonexistent in the day's women.

Turning back to the young girls, he felt Tenseiga pulse at his side. He looked down at the dull sword with wonder and pulled it from its sheath. Upon drawing the sword, Sesshomaru could suddenly see the little creatures wielding chains that took people to the afterlife. With one swipe of the sword around the girl, the demons dissipated, and color returned to the girls. He was shocked to see their regenerate, and fill out to better than they were before death. Their eyes sparkled as they slowly opened, and everything about them seemed perfectly healthy, which was another rare feat to today's humans. They both slowly rose from the ground, and once the older sister could see the situation, she quickly sprung and pulled her younger sister into her arms, hugging her tightly. She then looked up to Sesshomaru with sparkling eyes, staring at him with wonder and thanks. Sesshomaru didn't say another word as he turned and went to find his way to Ah-Un, and he especially didn't say anything when he heard _three_ sets of footsteps behind him.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ And that's how Rin and her sister come into the story. Everyone knows the classic tale of how Rin met Sesshomaru, but while I was deliriously sick, I wondered what it would have been like had some one else found Sesshomaru instead. However, upon exploring that idea further, I realized that Sesshomaru just wasn't himself unless he had Rin by his side. Thus, I made the Inu Youkai's pack even **_**better**_** by giving Rin an older sister. Hope you enjoyed what you read. Please leave a review!**


	2. Beautiful

**2. Beautiful**

Sesshomaru could feel the two young girls follow behind him as he walked on to his palace. They had been silent the entire time they followed him, and he supposed they really weren't that bad of travel companions. However, they did stink to high heaven and needed new clothes desperately. He knew that he wouldn't be able to bring them into the palace, for fear of some one seeing him with two lowly humans, or trying to cause them harm, but there were many natural hot springs around the palace, and since he was going in for a change of clothes of his own, he would grab something for them as well. Any travelling companions of his would dress and bathe accordingly, or be left behind to fend for themselves.

Once they reached the palace, he turned and stopped Jaken to give him instructions.

"Take Ah-Un and the girls to the hot spring located to the west of the palace," he pointed. The hot spring could actually be seen partially from the balcony off his room, and since no one went into his chambers, he knew they would be safe. Without another world to the little toad, he left and went striding into his pace, servants bowing left and right.

Meanwhile, outside, Jaken took the two girls in the direction Lord Sesshomaru had pointed, grumbling the whole way. The older of the two girls seemed to escort and scowl at him, the look similar to one Lord Sesshomaru would give him when he was displeased, Jaken actually found the similarity a little unsettling at first before turning back forward and continuing to the hot spring. Once they arrived at the hot spring, the two girls seemed to vibrate with happiness. Ah-Un found a shaded spot around the hot spring to lie down and watch for impeding danger. Jaken was just turning to the girls to lecture them on the etiquette of hot springs, when he noticed that they were already disrobed and walking to the spring. Jaken floundered about for a moment before finally turning his back and giving them the privacy they needed to wash up.

Jaken could hear them laughing and splashing around in the water, when he suddenly heard a strange plop and the younger girl screech. He turned quickly and saw that things were being thrown into the hot spring from the tree line. Quickly turning his attention there, he saw Lord Sesshomaru at the tree line, throwing soap and oils into the hot water so the girls could properly watch themselves. The older of the two girls seemed to understand this, and was quick to wash up her little sister, twice thoroughly, before doing the same with herself. Just as the girls finished washing…

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru called, and as the little green toad ran over to his Lord, he saw the powerful demon holding a stack of fabric. Without a word, Lord Sesshomaru threw the bundle at the toad and pointed to the girls. He received the silent message and went to hand the girls the clothes his Lord had so generously supplied them. He left the clothes at the edge of the spring, and they eyed him warily.

"Hurry and change, Lord Sesshomaru is on a schedule, and he can't be left waiting by useless humans such as you," Jaken lectured, before taking off to tend to Ah-Un. The two girls lifted themselves out of the spring and the older sister quickly helped dress her younger sister before herself. Lord Sesshomaru, of course, turned away to give them their needed privacy like the proper Lord he was, but when he turned back to them, he wasn't expecting the heaviness that landed in his chest.

He had procured an orange and cream kimono with forest green obi for the younger girl, and it fit her like a charm. The color brought out the gold tones in her chocolate colored eyes, and accentuated the natural tan in her skin. Her hair was darker than he originally thought, more of a blackish-brown now that the dirt was washed out of it. Her sister, on the other hand, was more mature than he had originally thought. Her kimono was the same purple-blue as in his sash, and was also printed with his cherry blossom pattern, only in white. Her obi was a deep crimson that complimented the red tones in her lighter brown hair. The chocolate color shone with gold and reds in the bright sun, and Lord Sesshomaru was unsure of where a person could even get such colored hair. The purple in her kimono brought out the green in her eyes, and he was once again surprised when he noticed they were more of an emerald color. This young woman was already curvy, and she had a natural blush on her pale skin. Her skin wasn't as tan as her younger sister's but it was still kissed by the sun, giving her a natural glow.

As Lord Sesshomaru watched the girl's gather their soaps and sponges, his demon pushed to the forefront and shocked him with one word:

_Beautiful. _

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ So? What did you think? Sesshomaru's inner demon is already falling for the humans? Well, we all know the crazy self control Sesshomaru has, so nothing big is going to happen, yet…**

**Review Please?!**


	3. Mock

**3. Mock**

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree in the shade as Rin and Mina rested and fished. It was a nice spring day, and the little stream teaming with fish was sparkling under the intense sun. Of course, Lord Sesshomaru could care less about the scene; it was something he had seen more than a handful of times over his extended life. Jaken was keeping a closer eye on the girls, yet Lord Sesshomaru wished he would just go away with all the infernal whining he was doing. He wasn't one to lose his composure, ever, but he really wanted to strangle the little toad at the moment.

"What do you think you are doing making a fire that way? Don't you know how to do anything right? And what about those fishing poles? You really expect to catch anything with that sorry excuse?" he continued to nag them. Mina was the only one really doing anything, seeing as Rin was still a little young to do most of it. Thought she did help when asked and was impressed on their combined knowledge. But he could see that Mina was about ready to snap the little toad in half if he didn't shut his trap. Just as he made another comment on her attempt to make a fire, she yelled at Jaken.

"Fine! If you think you can do better, then you do it!" she shouted and stomped over to the fishing pole that was sticking out of the water. She sat down on the embankment and grumbled about the annoying little toad and where she'd like to shove his staff. Lord Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud, but he quite agreed with her mumbles, sometimes thinking the same things himself. However, without the supervision of her older sister, Rin started to poke fun at Jaken by mocking his every move and word.

"Don't do that Rin."

_"Don't do that Rin."_

"I said stop."

_"I said stop."_

"Rin, I will not ask you again."

_"Rin, I will not ask you again."_

"Stop, you infernal creature!" and Jaken pushed the young girl to the ground. She didn't actually seem too affected by the fall, but looked shocked at the little green creature. Lord Sesshomaru felt his blood boil, and clenched a rock in his right hand, promising pain to the little toad for going against his wishes to look out for the girls. However, his moment was stolen from him when Mina stomped over with a catch of fish. She glared down at the little toad, and he paled slightly when her shadow fell over his figure. He turned slowly and peaked at her angry form from over his shoulder. Without a single word, she swiftly and harshly snapped the fishing rod down and across Jaken's tiny head. It hit him with a harsh snap, and almost seemed to stick to his disgusting skin as she pulled it away; and watched him fall to the ground in a heap. He moaned and twitched on the ground; Rin joining him, thinking he was playing some sort of game. Rin continued to roll in the grass and tease Jaken as Mina staked the fish and placed the close to fire to cook.

At that moment, Mina looked over at Lord Sesshomaru, and for a split second she swore she saw a smirk on the demon's face. He skillfully looked away nonchalantly when he saw her turn her attention his way, and closed his eyes slowly to resume his afternoon rest. Mina knew that it was a stretch thinking she saw Lord Sesshomaru smirk, but a girl could hope.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Dah-Dun! Mina is finally staring to read Sesshomaru. Can she see more in him than she lets on, or that he expects? Wait and see~!**

**Review Please?!**


	4. Smile

**4. Smile**

As the season started to fall into autumn, the air got crisp and cooler. Sesshomaru worried mildly about the girls, but they seemed unaffected by the change. That is, until night fell. When night fell, they would find a nice spot to sleep for the night, and make a small fire to keep them warm. But with autumn upon them, it seemed the small fire just wasn't cutting it any longer. That night in particular, Rin had chosen a spot just at the end of the woods where it met a cliff that looked out at a river, and you could see the stars clearly. He sat against a tree like usual, and closed his eyes to allow the girls to prepare for sleep. They made their usual fire, and Jaken even seemed to quiet down faster than usual.

The girls were lying on their sides facing the fire, soaking in the warmth, but as the cool night wore on, the fire seemed to die faster than usual. As soon as the last ember burned out, and everything was left in the light of the stars, Rin's little body started to shiver. Sesshomaru merely watched as she tossed and turned uncomfortably, finally sitting up with a frustrated sigh. Rin turned and looked at her sisters sleeping figure, and then slid her gaze to him. He met her stare evenly, and watched her curiously and she got up from her place and carefully made her way over to him.

He thought it curious when she sat against the same tree as him, and crossed her legs at the ankle just like him as well. She sat there for a few minutes before slowly scooting over closer to him. Sesshomaru kept completely still as she made her way closer and closer to him. Just as she was at his side, she looked up at him with a pleading look. He understood immediately that she was seeking permission to snuggle against him, obviously seeing her alpha as the one with everything she needed.

With a faint nod, she smiled up at him, and he felt warmth rush through his chest. She leaned up against his right, snuggling in close with his moko-moko. She smiled faintly as she closed her eyes, and he noticed that almost immediately, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Her little feet were tucked up against the side of his leg, and he could feel her cold little feet through his hakama. Feeling a small, and unexplainable, rush of worry; he pulled moko-moko tighter around the two of them, ensuring that she didn't get too cold as the late night air turned crisper.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't mind his travelling companions, as they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. He merely acted as their alpha; their greatest protector. But what scared him was that he found it harder and harder to resist Rin's little smile.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Uh oh… Sesshomaru is started to feel some sympathy for Rin. But who wouldn't love that cute little thing!? But what about her sister? Stay tuned~!**

**Review Please~!?**


	5. Feather

**5. Feather**

After their last visit to a human village, Lord Sesshomaru noticed that Mina seemed to have a certain mission. While they were passing through the human village, she spotted a young girl who had feathers braided into her hair. Lord Sesshomaru thought the look was rather dirty, taking the leftovers of a dirty animal and putting them on your person; but she seemed entranced by the look, staring after the young girl with longing. Every morning after, as they travelled back into the forest, she turned her head this way and that at the sound of birds, hoping to find an acceptable feather to braid into her hair.

And just as he thought, Mina was looking hard for the perfect feather. But not just any feather, but the feather of a predatory bird. She knew that this far into the forest, there was bound to be plenty of predatory birds, and it was only a matter of time before she came across one of their feathers. However, she didn't think the task would be this difficult. She was doing her best to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru's brisk pace, keep an eye on Rin, and look for feathers simultaneously. She was having a rather hard time with it, seeing as every time she looked away, Rin would start to wander off; or if she heard the curious noises of birds, she would accidentally start to slow. She didn't want to be a burden to Lord Sesshomaru, especially after everything he had done for Rin and her, but she really wanted this. She didn't want to ask Rin or they would never get to their destination on time, and she hated to Lord Sesshomaru down; and if she asked anything of Jaken, he would go on an hour long rant about how she was a worthless human who didn't know a thing about the world.

So instead, she just kept to herself and searched with what little time she actually had for herself. She wasn't paying much attention to the direction they were going, just following the heavy stomps of Ah-Un who walked closely to his master at the head of the group. As she watched Rin out of the corner of her eye, she nonchalantly turned her head this way and that, looking for any signs of the perfect feather. It wasn't until she nearly tripped over Jaken that she realized they had stopped. Looking ahead to the front of the group, Lord Sesshomaru had his nose pointed in the air and was sniffing. He suddenly made a sharp turn and went in a new direction. After only a short while, they broke through to a meadow, and immediately, Rin went running off to pick some flowers. She lightly brushed by Lord Sesshomaru, momentarily enveloped in his scent, as she chased after her sister.

"You stupid girl, don't brush against Lord Sesshomaru so disrespectfully!" Jaken yelled after her. Next to him, Lord Sesshomaru scowled.

"Jaken, hush," he demanded, and kicked the little toad. With a squawk, Jaken rolled head over heels to his side. However Mina made sure to turn back.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. She bowed respectfully at 90 degrees before turning and continuing her pursuit of Rin. Lord Sesshomaru watched them silently as they ran off, and the dipped into the forest just at the other end of the clearing. He found himself a nice tree to sit against, knowing that they could handle almost anything that came their way; otherwise calling him for help.

Mina chased Rin into the trees before the young girl suddenly stopped to admire some pretty flowers at the base of a tree. Mina watched her patiently as she played with the flowers, and then started to pick them. Returning to her earlier mission, mina opened up her ears to the surrounding forest, listening for any signs of a bird. At that moment, a hawk decided to call out, and to her surprise, it was at the top of the tree Rin was currently picking flowers at. With a devious smile, mina knew there was only one way she was going to obtain one of its feathers. Finding a sizable rock, she looked up the tree and estimated how much strength she would need to throw the rick up that high. With another deep breath to ground her concentration, mina threw the rock with the necessary strength, and smiled when it actually hit the branch the large bird was sitting on.

With a frightened squawk, the bird fluttered its wings and flew away from impeding danger. Left behind high in the tree was a single feather, the item of Mina's desire. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up to grab hold of the closest branch she could reach nad started a slow climb to the feather. She was nearing the top of the tree, but the branches thinned out the higher she got, so it got harder to stay stable on the branches. She was getting closer and closer to the shiny feather, and she wasn't about to give up when she was so close. She reached up, balancing on a rather weak branch, her fingers centimeters from the feather, when the branch suddenly snapped beneath her foot.

She gasped as she felt herself start to fall, and could faintly hear Rin scream around her heart beating loudly in her ears. She could suddenly see a flash of light around her, and then felt the strong grip of some one familiar. She found her feet touching the ground in seconds, gently being lowered by Lord Sesshomaru. Mina was so shocked still, that she found it hard to let go of his kimono. His grip was still hot and sturdy around her waist, and she really just wanted to curl up in his arms. However, she was forced to let go when Jaken suddenly pushed in between the two and started to lecture her.

"How could you force Lord Sesshomaru to have to save such a lowly creature as yourself? You are an ungrateful little child… and, hey wait! Mina!" the little toad followed after her as she turned and made her way back to Ah-Un. The whole ordeal had tired her out; her body a little tense from the fall. Jaken followed behind her, lecturing the whole way; Sesshomaru and Rin following silently behind him. She knew Rin was probably worried about her, and she could feel a hot gaze burning into her back. But when she turned she was met with a pair of golden eyes instead of the expected brown. She stopped just beside Ah-Un, paying little mind to the fact that Jaken was still grumbling. Rin stopped beside her, her large brown eyes going between her sister and Lord Sesshomaru, before smiling and going to torture the little toad with flower rings.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped rather close to Mina, and continued to stare at her. There was a question in his gaze, and for a moment Mina thought he might actually be worried about her. Pushing the notion aside, she bowed another 90 degrees.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, but knowing he could still hear her. He didn't answer her, so she slowly looked up and was met with the same intense golden gaze. They seemed to stare right through her, reading her every thought and emotion. Mina wouldn't have been too surprised if he actually could m but knew such powers would be an insult to such a regal creature; Lord Sesshomaru just merely read people better than anyone else. Mina fidgeted under his gaze a little, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Lord Sesshomaru's hand on her hand. He seemed to silently and gently stroke his hand down her hair, before withdrawing and going to sit down beneath a tree like usual.

They got moving after they had a good lunch, and surprisingly, they came across another human village. Mina didn't know Lord Sesshomaru as one to go through human villages this often, if at all; but as they walked through the plentiful market, she saw him disappear. Going their own way, Jaken instructed the girls on what to buy and how much so they could last until they absolutely needed more supplies. They made it through the market, and then met back up with Lord Sesshomaru just outside of the town. The people of the town seemed eager for them to leave; but that was understandable since humans didn't trust demons. It was obvious by the way that they eyes Lord Sesshomaru as he flowed through the crowd.

They continued walking in silence, until night fell. Jaken informed them that there was a hot spring nearby, and that the girls should bathe before dinner. Jaken was being oddly kind as he gathered wood and made a fire for them to cook over. Grabbing their bathing supplies out of Ah-Un's side bag, they headed to the hot spring. It wasn't a very large one, but just right for the two young girls. They enjoyed a quick washing, the scents of Lord Sesshomaru's land enveloping them as they used his soaps and oils. After, they redressed and Mina took the time to brush out Rin's hair. She got Rin ready to go and went back to camp before sitting of to the side from the others and brushing out her own long hair. Ever since she started travelling with Lord Sesshomaru, she started to wear it down. It was long, nearly reaching her butt, and it had many layers cuts into it from where she had to cut sap or dirt out of it. She had bangs that swept over her forehead lightly, and had it parted to the far right of her head.

Everyone ate in silence, and mina made sure to get Rin tucked in comfortably and see her to sleep before she started to settle herself. Just as she was about to lie in the ground, a voice broke the silence.

"Mina," Lord Sesshomaru beckoned her with a clawed finger. She rose slowly from the ground and went over to where he rested against a tree. She kneeled before him as a proper lady should, and met his gaze sparingly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she wondered. She sincerely wished he wasn't going to punish her for her behavior earlier that day. He dug into his kimono and the pulled out his closed fist. He held out his fist to her, and stared at it puzzlingly. Lord Sesshomaru slowly opened his fist, and in his palm were silver hair beads. On the little beads was the same cherry blossom design on hers and Lord Sesshomaru's kimonos. With gasp, she stared at them wide eyed, and then looked up to Lord Sesshomaru's face. He nodded and she held out her hand. He carefully tilted his hand, causing the silver beads to roll from his palm to hers. As they settled in her hand, she noticed they made tinkling sounds, as if they were tiny bells.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a gift?" Mina eyed him again, her fist closing tightly over the silver beads.

"Birds are dirty," he said simply. Mina smiled and could feel her cheeks heat. Lord Sesshomaru had given her a gift, and she felt like it was the greatest moment of her life.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, and leaned in daringly to peck the demon on the cheek. He didn't say or do anything, but as she pulled away she could see strong emotions swirling in his molten eyes. She sat next to him and braided all of the small beads into her hair so that when she moved, her hair would tinkle like she had bells on. She felt like a princess. "What do you think?" she turned her head for Lord Sesshomaru to see.

"Hn," he nodded his head once in approval. "Sleep, it's late." Mina immediately complied and went to lie back down close to the fire. Her hair spread out around her as she lay down, and the firelight glinted off the silvery beads. Mina fell asleep with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru was puffing with pride, knowing that his pack was slowly allowing him to mark them as his. These small charms were just the beginning; over time, every demon in the land would know exactly who they belonged to, and none would ever lay a finger on them.


	6. Tease

**6. Tease**

Mina had gone out to gather firewood for dinner that night when she returned to a rather shocking discovery. Lord Sesshomaru had bought Rin a small puzzle toy to play with while we travelled, and Jaken was currently teasing her with it by holding it out of her reach. She whined and fought to get her toy back but the little toad laughed as he held it at bay. He knew it was the object of her current affections, and Mina wanted nothing more than to march right over there and knock his little ugly head off.

She dropped all the wood in her arms, shocking the two others, and immediately Rin ran to her.

"Mina, Jaken took away my toy," she pouted. Mina admired that her sister wasn't crying like most young girls would have, but she was still rather upset about the situation and that made a fire burn in Mina's eyes.

"And why did he take it away from you?" Mina asked in a menacing voice. The little toad suddenly seemed to realize his error and shrunk back a little.

"I told him that maybe if he were a little nice, then maybe you would treat him better," Rin said in all honesty. Of course Mina could see why that comment would be upsetting to the little green imp, but it still wasn't reason enough to torment a young child the way he was.

"Well, you're right, but Jaken doesn't seem to be getting off to a very good start," Mina growled as she slowly stalked towards the toad. He slowly started to shrink back, but his lags were too short to make any real progress before Mina was upon him. She stood above him with an angry scowl on her face, and raised her fist to beat the little green abomination, when some one suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist. With a gasp, Mina turned and met two flashed gold orbs. The orbs eyed her for a minute before turning a fiery glare much more powerful than her onto the little green servant.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of all this?" Lord Sesshomaru barked. He sounded angrier than usual, and Mina knew that whatever she was about to do to the toad was nothing compared to what Lord Sesshomaru would do to him.

"T-the young one was showing disrespect. I couldn't just stand by and allow her to talk to me that way. She needed to be punished!" he screeched. His sharp voice was obviously filled with frustration, but definitely laced with fear as well.

"So you believe the situation will right itself by torturing her?" Lord Sesshomaru seemed to get angrier by the second, but the grip that was still on my wrist was as gentle as ever.

"I-I-I-I…_" before Jaken could give any real response, Lord Sesshomaru plucked the toy from his grasp and gently handed it back to Rin. She thanked Lord Sesshomaru happily before running off and busying her self with the puzzle. However, it didn't seem like Lord Sesshomaru was finished with his servant quite yet. He turned his attention back to the little toad and, releasing my wrist in a flash, slammed his fist down on the little creatures head. Jaken shouted in pain and dropped his faithful staff; something the little toad did often despite how much he prized the item. While Jaken cried about the large lump already forming on his head, Lord Sesshomaru leaned down and snatched up the staff. He raised it high above his head before throwing it into the woods with all of his strength. It sailed through the air before landing among the trees a great distance away. Jaken merely gaped at Lord Sesshomaru before turning and running off into the woods to find his staff.

Mina giggled as she watched the little toad waddle away, and then turned to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she softly, allowing a small smile to grace her face. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to ease at once, and he reached out to stroke the silver beads in her hair. She wanted to lean into his touch, but he pulled away before she could, leaving her staring after him as he went to go relax.

Sesshomaru shook his head roughly as soon as he was out of sight. There was something seriously wrong with him, as he thought back to how angry he felt when he saw Jaken teasing the young girl. What would have been a simple action if done by some one else, Sesshomaru knew deep down that he would not allow such shallow behavior to befall on his girls.

_His girls. _

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Aw! Sesshomaru is becoming possessive and outwardly showing affection. But I wonder what happens' when they come across another demon? I'm sure that Sesshomaru's entire demeanor will change… right?**

**Review Please?!**


	7. Pure

**7. Pure**

The sun was setting in Feudal Japan, and Lord Sesshomaru was out patrolling the area to assure that nothing would come for his wards while he stole away in the night. He had a very important task to get to, and it wasn't something he could accomplish with the girls tailing behind him. He turned to head back to camp one last time when he picked up a familiar scent. His little green servant was running towards him, babbling hysterically about something he couldn't stand.

"Jaken," he called, catching his attention. The little kappa stopped and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru with watery eyes. The great demon felt a pit grow in his stomach.

"Mina, she got out of the bath, a-and, she said she wasn't feeling well. She collapsed," Jaken said, out of breath. With a feral growl, Lord Sesshomaru sped through the trees back to their camp, to see Mina lying on the ground and Rin next to her with a cool cloth.

"Rin," he barked and waved her away. If Mina were really sick, then he didn't want Rin catching it as well. He slowly knelt by the girl and lifted her so he could scent if she were really sick. Upon touching her he noticed that she was a little feverish, but when he leaned down to smell her, he couldn't sense any infection or virus. Sitting back and pulling her to his chest, he cautiously ran his tongue across her neck, but all he could taste was human and soap. "What happened?" he asked Rin gently.

"I think she sat in the bath too long. When she got out, she said she felt hot and light-headed," Rin explained. Lord Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh as he cradled the young woman closer to his chest. She had merely overstayed in the hot spring and the heat got to her head. Of course, collapsing this close to the fire probably wasn't helping any. Rin watched as Lord Sesshomaru lifted her sister and took her away from the fire. Rin watched him carefully, and then followed him. He sat down at the base of a tree, as per usual. When Rin went over to look into the faceoff her sister, Lord Sesshomaru watched her closely before speaking.

"Rin, prepare for bed," he said, and she knew his word was final. She nodded and silently went about her nightly ritual. It was different not having her sister beside her, instructing her on everything she was supposed to be doing, but Rin supposed she had to learn to do these things on her own. Meanwhile, since no one was there to see him, Lord Sesshomaru pulled Mina closer to his chest and buried his nose in her neck again. Apparently he had squeezed her too tight because she whimpered in her delirium, before settling peacefully against him again.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed outwardly, something he was always taught was undignified, and watched the girl sleep in his arms. He had important business to attend to this night, but with Mina in this condition, he would have to stay with her that night to assure that she was well by morning. He gave up a lot about himself so he could care for his wards, and he admitted that they were softening him; but only to them. He would never be so generous to others, especially dull humans. He didn't know why he got himself so caught up in these young girls, but he felt in his heart of hearts that it was the right thing to do. He snorted. He was more like his father than he let on.

The night continued on, with Rin going to sleep peacefully and Jaken finally making it back to camp. The little imp stared wide-eyed at the Lord, seeing him cradling the girl in his arms. Never in his days had he ever seen Lord Sesshomaru do something so… humane. Not wanting to question his lord for fear of punishment, he merely took his place next to Ah-Un and went to sleep for the night. Sesshomaru watched over the silent camp with half-lidded eyes, and for the first time in centuries, he felt relaxed. He was never really able to relax completely, but it always seemed as if he were fighting off some force or another, many foolish creatures believing that rumors about him were just that, rumors. Of course, he couldn't let such lowly creatures dirty his title or his family's name, so he took care of them accordingly. Yet since meeting the girls, it seemed as if all the worried were pushed from the forefront, and he was actually able to think clearly.

Lord Sesshomaru was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when Mina moved in his arms. She seemed to sigh deeply, and he could feel her warm breath fan across his face. She situated herself so that she was leaning into him, and her face rested in the crook of his neck. His ears twitched when he felt her small puffs of breath against his neck, a sensation that was overwhelming for a youkai, especially and inuyoukai, but Sesshomaru wouldn't be the almighty Killing Perfection if he couldn't control himself over a simple action. Yet his inner beast seemed to stir.

He leaned down a little and sniffed deep into her neck, and a plethora of scents all washed over him, his inner beast growling with satisfaction.

_Pure._

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Oh boy! Sesshomaru's inner beast is being naughty! But how is Sesshomaru going to handle it? He can't be seen with a human like that… Right?**

**Please review?!**


	8. Lie

**8. Lie**

Mina watched Lord Sesshomaru warily from where she sat on Ah-Un's back. He had been softly sniffing the air every couple of minutes, and she sincerely hoped he wasn't scenting her. Earlier that morning when she went to go gather some berried and leaves for the long trip they were going to have, Mina slipped and fell down into a ravine, scraping her up. There was a bloody patch on the back of her right arm, and she knew that if she told Jaken about it then he would just yell at her about it. She didn't want to worry Rin or bother Lord Sesshomaru, so she found some aloe to rub on it before hiding it and making her way out and on with the rest of the group.

As they made their way through the forest, the day became kind of hot and humid, and Mina quickly found herself wilting. The back of her arms was throbbing and a light sheen of sweat dotted her brow. About an hour after they started walking, Mina caught up with Ah-Un, and silently mounted the steed, which didn't seem to mind at all. About every hour after, he one turn one of his heads and sniff at her before whining his low dragon whine. I would merely pat his neck and coo at him so he would forget about it and continue moving forward.

Of course, Lord Sesshomaru sniffed the air more often than Ah-Un, but she really hoped that he didn't sense anything coming from her. She had already caused him enough trouble when she fainted from the hot bath, and woke embarrassed in his arms, her nose pressed to his neck and her hands clutching his kimono. As the day seemed to go on, Mina found herself feeling worse and worse as the heat got greater. It finally got to the point where she could hardly hold herself up on Ah-Un. The dragon turned and moaned louder this time, causing Rin to notice her condition.

"What's wrong?" her sister asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing," I shook my head shallowly and tried to smile. She eyed me, completely unconvinced. I watched her as she watched me, and I stole glances at Lord Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye. He didn't pay us any mind, or stop, so I was hoping that meant he didn't hear anything. Of course, expecting something like that from the greatest inuyoukai in the land was simply foolish.

Sesshomaru could hear her labored breathing from where he walked at the front of the group, and as he turned and sniffed, he could smell something sour and bacterial in the air. Sesshomaru worried whether one of the surrounding villages was suffering from sickness, but even as they went by and by, the smell seemed centered on his little group. As they continued through the day, he tried desperately to figure out where it was coming from, but he couldn't seem to pin it down. The intensity of the smell changed in waves with the heat. It wasn't until he heard Rin and Mina mumbling that he had a disturbing thought.

Turning, he saw that Mina was barely able to keep her self up on Ah-Un's back. He paused briefly and took a strong sniff of the air around her, finally finding where the horrible smell was coming from. He stopped and waited until Ah-Un had caught up with him, and as the dragon stopped next to him, Mina didn't even notice Lord Sesshomaru's presence. He leaned down to her and sniffed the air around her once again, noticing that the stinging smell burning his nose was rather like an infection. Huffing, he goes to take hold of the young woman when she suddenly whimpers and jerks away. Sesshomaru stared at her in shock; she had never done such a thing before. But maybe it was because he had never really attempted to touch her before while she was awake. He grabbed for her shoulders again, and again she tried to pull away, but this time Sesshomaru noticed she was only trying to relieve one side.

He took her left arm in his grasp gently and pulled up the sleeve to her kimono. He sighed when he spotted the angry red would on the back of her arm.

"Rin, go wet a cloth in the stream. Jaken, go find some healing herbs immediately," the two immediately went about their tasks, and Sesshomaru was left alone with Mina. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing," Mina shook her head weakly.

"Don't lie to me," Sesshomaru snapped and pulled her arm a little. Mina suddenly seemed to snap to attention and focus on Lord Sesshomaru. She started at him suddenly with wide eyes, trying with all her nonexistent strength to pull her arm away from him. However, even at full strength she wouldn't have been able to pull free from the pure blood. He merely narrowed his eyes at her and waited for an answer.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Mina tried again to pull away. This time, Lord Sesshomaru squeezed her arm and growled deeply in her face. Feeling her face drain of color, she gulped and decided to answer. "W-well, this morning when I went to gather supplies for the trip, I slipped and fell down into a ravine. I guess I scraped up my arm worse than I thought. I did put some aloe on it, but it didn't really help," he panted, as if it was becoming too much for her. At that moment, Rin and Jaken returned with their items. He held out his hand silently for the cool rag in Rin's hand, and she eagerly handed it over. Her watched Mina's face as he wiped the cloth over her wound. She flinched but didn't whine. Next, he snatched the herbs from Jaken and crushed them in his hand.

"This might hurt," he said before he smeared the herbs on her arm. She hissed as he rubbed the greens into her wound, grinding her teeth to keep herself from making too much noise. Once the herbs were ground into her wound, he took a deep breath before spitting on the wound and herbs. Mina watched him with wide eyes as he continued to spit on the wound, but her eyes fell half mast when the pain started to ease.

"What was that for?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"My spit has healing abilities," he said, and then turned to take his place at the front of the group again. Mina watched him with tired eyes,and the suddenly the whole group went back as they were. It almost felt like they had never stopped, and Mina was grateful to lean heavily against Ah-Un, and sleep as they travelled.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Oh dear, what an interesting development! I wonder what Mina will do now that Sesshomaru has done so much for her. Will she thank him? Wait to see!**

**Review Please?!**


	9. Fight

**9. Fight**

Lord Sesshomaru had noticed that Mina had been uncharacteristically quiet for a couple days since the previous incident. However, most of that could be due to the fact that he hardly ever left her side. She was the bringer of bad luck… on herself. Sesshomaru didn't trust out of sight of some one, and since Jaken had been appointed to keep an eye in Rin, Sesshomaru was left with the older sister. He watched her in everything she did, from collecting food to bathing. Of course, half the time she probably didn't even know he was there, and he would no sooner give that away than he would treat his brother as an equal; but he wanted to absolutely be sure that she was safe at all times. Of course, he could also see that it frustrated her.

And it did to no end. Every way she turned, she could always catch glimpses of silver hair or his silk kimono. Half the time, she expected that he thought she didn't know he was there, but she always knew. She could feel those golden eyes staring holes into her back whenever she did the smallest thing. As the days went by, she could feel her mood deteriorating, and she really wished it didn't have to be that way. As the weather got nicer, she felt worse, and not being able to enjoy the nice days peacefully just put her in an even worse mood.

She was running through the woods looking for some herbs for them to carry with them as they travelled, and Mina flinched every time she heard a familiar black boot crunch across the ground behind her. Today he was really pushing it too far by not even trying to be discreet about his fallowing her. She stomped through the trees and only stopped to pick things along the way. She could feel his scrutinizing eyes on her back as she flitted back and forth along the path. She knew that he was probably wishing for her to hurry, but she didn't want to, she always took her time doing this.

"Don't you have better things to be doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said without even looking at him.

"Hn," was his only response. Mina huffed with frustration.

"I don't need you to follow me around and watch me whenever I do something," she said, trying to make her point more clear.

"Apparently, you do," Lord Sesshomaru said with a snort. Mina froze and turned slowly to glare at the demon. He was really pushing her buttons, and she was not far from losing her temper and telling him off. Of course, with Lord Sesshomaru's reputation, it would probably be the last thing she did; but seeing as he showed more of a preference to Rin anyway, she wouldn't feel too hurt by leaving her little sister with him and the toad.

"Well, I really appreciate it, but as you can see I am doing perfectly well on my own, so you can go back to the others now," she snapped. Lord Sesshomaru merely snorted and continued to follow her. Hearing his loud steps behind her, she knew that he must have purposefully been making that much noise to irritate her. "Lord Sesshomaru, leave me to do this. I don't want you following me around like I am made out of glass! Just because I am a mortal doesn't mean that the world is out to get me around every corner! So just stop!" She shouted at the demon and then stomped off, and this time she heard nothing but silence behind her.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in complete and utter shock as the young woman stormed off after having just lectured him. She had said that she didn't _want _him to follow her. With a frustrated huff, he stood there for a moment more, watching her retreating figure, Fine, if she didn't want his protection, watch and see what happens next time she was really in trouble. He wouldn't go rescue her even if she begged. Turning in his heel, he made his way back to the others.

When he reached the clearing he had left the others in, he immediately felt his hackles rise. Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were no where to be seen, and he could smell the scent of foreign demons. Just as he was about to go off and trace Rin's scent, he froze when he saw them run from the trees on the other side of the clearing. Watching as the little girl practically killed herself running to him; he saw her mood shift when her sister did not come into sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Mina?" Jaken said between ragged breaths.

"In the woods. She insisted on working alone," he huffed.

"Oh no," Jaken said with a tremble. He started mumbling to himself crazily, so Sesshomaru turned to Rin for an explanation.

"When we were coming back from the river, we saw some demons in the clearing, so Jaken told me to hide. We heard them talking and they said they could smell a human in the area, and I was scared because I thought they were talking about me, but then they went the same way as you and Mina," Rin looked like she was about to cry, and Sesshomaru internally cursed the stubborn young woman for once again getting herself into trouble.

"Wait here," he growled, and took off back into the woods, he could trace her scent easily, as it was matched with his, until a certain point. Then he could smell the other demons. He traced the scents all the way to another clearing that was filled with herbs he knew Mina would have been eager to get her hands on. His eyes found her immediately in the clearing, though she was not alone. The two demons that Rin had talked about earlier were harassing her. One had her back against his chest, his arms like steal bands around her, while the other whispered words in her face. She was scowling, but not struggling, and Sesshomaru silently cursed the young girl again.

Just as he was about to step in and save her hide yet again, he witnessed something that he had never seen before. As one of the demons reached out a hand to grab Mina, she threw her legs up and kicked him so hard in the face that he heard bone crack. Judging from the blind fury on her race, Sesshomaru could only assume that it wasn't her bones either. The other demon, the one holding her, looked down at his companion in shock before looking at the back of Mina's head. Sesshomaru automatically saw the error in his ways when he saw Mina jerk her head back as hard as she could at his perfectly positioned face. He once again heard the cracking of bone and watched as the demon lat her go and staggered back a couple of steps. By then, the first demon had stood from the ground and looked at Mina rather furiously. He had blood running down his face and a snarl ripped from his throat. Drawing her attention, she quickly calmed herself and focused on the demon in front of her. He lowered his head and got ready for a charge, but Mina could obviously predict that and jumped right over him as he tried to plow her. As soon as he turned, he made the mistake of letting his guard down, and she kneed him as hard as she could between the legs.

He saw the demons eyes widen and all the air let from his lungs, dropping to his knees and crying out with pain. Sesshomaru flinched in a pain of his own when he thought he heard bone cracking down there too. Now scared of what she was capable of, the second demon picked up his friend and they left the clearing with their tales between their legs. Obviously they were severely weak demons if they could be so easily beaten by a human girl, but Sesshomaru was also impressed by Mina's knowledge in fighting. His eyes glowed as he suddenly saw a whole new potential in the human girl.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to lead me back to the others?" she said with a tight voice. His attention flashed back to her, only to find her staring right at him.

"Are you asking me for help?" he said with sarcasm. Mina gaped at him for a moment, never hearing anything playful or sarcastic coming from his mouth before. But then registering his words, she let out a huff and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you going to do as I say or are we just going to fight about this too?" she said roughly. He could tell that she was tired and sore, and they needed to get moving again if their scent was starting attract demons. Leveling her with a glare, Sesshomaru huffed.

"I do not take orders from anyone," he said, turning on his heel and heading back through the forest. He was walking briskly through the trees when he heard the patter of her feet, trying to catch up with him. When she finally made it to his side, he could see her alert eyes darting everywhere, as if anticipating more trouble. That's when Sesshomaru realized something. Despite how she was able to fight herself and her sister, Mina depended on him not for protection, but for a place to belong. Without wanting to analyze the emotions behind it, Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and allowed his hand to brush hers as they walked through the trees. Subconsciously (or not, he wasn't sure) she took hold of his kimono sleeve and held tightly to him until they reached their destined path. His inner beast growled with pleasure.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Ooh! So there is more to Mina that meets the eye, and Sesshomaru's inner beast is starting to take a liking to her? I wonder how things will progress between the two from here~?**

**Please Review?!**


	10. Evasion

**10. Evasion**

Sesshomaru watched as Mina avoided him as they walked. She made sure to walk at the farthest point from him without it being overly obvious. Of course, being the powerful demon he was, nothing escaped his attention. He watched as she walked along, her shoulders slumped forward as if she were trying to hide pain. It would be just his luck, he thought, that she would have gotten herself hurt again. He slowed his step and tried to fall into step next to her, but she seemed to see him coming and dodged him by walking around Ah-Un. For once, he was cursing the steed's presence, getting in his way when he was trying to get something done.

However, he caught his thoughts and nearly stopped. Had he not promised himself that he would stop looking after her every move? Had he not silently vowed that eh would think only of what was best for himself… and Rin? But would her sister's well being not be what was best for Rin? If anything ever happened to the older sister, would it not be his duty to protect as he always did? Sesshomaru sighed; he had put himself in this situation by even allowing them to travel with him. But it wasn't like he asked them along in the first place, they just followed him and he got used to having them around. Now he felt responsible for them, and he was getting frustrated.

The day continued with Mina avoiding him like the plague, and it made Sesshomaru angry. Of course, it wasn't as if he weren't used to humans avoiding him out of fear, but he knew she wasn't afraid of him. So now he had to find some way to figure out her behavior, and he couldn't get close to her without her running away. It wasn't until they stopped for the night that Sesshomaru saw his chance. Rin and Jaken had gone off to the river to catch some fresh fish for dinner, and Mina was left to start the cooking fire. She was bent over the fire, poking it with dry kindling, getting it to just the height they would need. She didn't even sense him coming… until the last second.

Mina could feel the heaviness of his aura behind as she kindled the fire. Immediately she knew it was a mistake to turn her back to the inuyoukai. She turned her head slightly and saw him leaning over her, watching her every move. His eyes glowed golden in the light of the fire, and every angle of his face was made sharper by the shadows the flames were throwing across his face. His silver tresses blew slightly in the soft breeze that was blowing through camp. Mina could feel her stomach drop.

"Can I help you?" she said nervously. Lord Sesshomaru leaned over and sniffed the air around her, and froze. His eyes dilated and fixed on her; his nostrils flaring from the fragrant smell emanating from the young woman before him. He could smell it like fresh spring flowers; her monthly blood was flowing, and it appealed greatly to his inner beast. Faster than he could even process the thought, he had her pinned to the ground and his nose buried in her neck. He could faintly hear the squeal that ripped from her throat in shock, but the sound only served to rile his inner beast. "Sesshomaru?"

Her questioning voice was lost on him when he fought with his inner beast for control. It growled and fought, raging to get out and claim this woman. His inner beast had never been so insistent on having a female, especially a human one. He rested his weight on her, and he could feel the young woman struggle beneath him. Not paying attention to her pleas, he ran his tongue slowly don her neck, taking in her floral essence. His beast purred, and he could feel the rumble resonate through his chest. He could immediately feel the change in her body as she cried out and arched into him. It sent him spiraling, feeling her curves press into his hard body.

He grabbed her hip with his clawed hand and immediately barred his fangs against her throat.

"Sesshomaru~?" her voice finally cut through his inner battle, and he immediately froze again. He pulled back slightly, and he could tell by the dilation of her eyes, that his must have been turning pink. With a deep growl, he pulled away from and sat on the ground. She slowly rose from the ground into a sitting position, and he turned from her in shame. Here he was, about to rut the poor virgin girl, all because his inner beast was called by her monthly blood. He ran his hand roughly over his face and sighed.

"Sorry," he bit out, and then got up to jog into the forest. The further away he was from her right now, the better.

"Sesshomaru…" she called out quietly. She could feel heat in her body, tingles running up and down her spine. She was overwhelmed with feelings, but one more than any other. She could feel tingles down below, and a great heat; and she knew that it wasn't from her monthly blood.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Whew! That was close! But now we know that Mina feels the same way. How will the two go forth from here? Or will there be some one who gets in Sesshomaru's way?**


	11. Fire

**11. Fire**

They didn't see Sesshomaru for a whole week. Mina had been off her cycle for a couple of days, and it's like the great demon could sense it. He came back to their little group as if nothing happened, and Rin was ecstatic to see him. She squealed with delight and threw herself onto the demon's leg. She attached herself like a monkey to a tree, and Sesshomaru did nothing to stop her. Mina froze when she saw the demon, and she could swear that he was even ore handsome than when he left. She could feel her chest get tight and the tingles came back. Sesshomaru took his usual place at the base of a tree and settled with Rin crawling all over him.

"Rin, leave Lord-"

"Let her be," he cut her off, not even looking at her. With a sigh, Mina went to lean against Ah-Un, who was bathing in the sun in the field of flowers. From where she sat with the dragon steed, she could see Rin in Sesshomaru's lap, and a whole new emotion took over Mina. Even though it was her younger sister, she could feel a fire start in her chest, and burn out her eyes. She, more than anything, wanted to walk right over there and pull the young girl off of the demons lap.

Why? Because… because she wanted to be the one sitting in his lap. She wanted to be the one to greet him and welcome him back from his extended journey. Though he would probably scold her if she did such a thing, she was much older than her sister, and he probably expected her to act as such. Feeling the emotions continue to burn in her, she sat silently, and watched them from across the way.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is a lot that is going to unfold in the next couple of chapters, and I really want to get it to you guys today!**

**Review Please?!**


	12. Ice

**12. Ice**

Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power not to laugh aloud at the crazy behavior of the older sister. When he initially walked into the clearing, he could see the excitement in her eyes at the sight of him, but when her younger sister attached herself to him, he could see the fire in her eyes. She was acting so juvenile, and yet he found it amusing. Rin was settled in his lap, and Mina's eyes followed every move the young girl made, filled with jealousy. He could smell spiciness on her, and his inner demon growled with appreciation. She was ovulating, the perfect time to make pups, and his inner beast wanted out. _Now. _

There was something about the young girl that seemed to melt the ice in his heart. Rin was falling asleep draped across his lap, and he slowly stroked her hair, her breathing was getting deeper, and he could tell she was falling into a deep sleep. He watched Mina from under his thick lashes, and he could see her glare getting deadly. She hated the fact that Sesshomaru was treated the young girl with such affection. He had yet to treat her that way, and she wanted to go over there and crawl into his lap too.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he wanted her in his lap too. He couldn't get the memory out of his mind from a week ago. He could still fell where her body arched into his and where her hot breath gasped against a pointed ear. He wanted to cradle her in his lap, not like a child, but like a lover. He wanted to take in her wonderful scent, and get another taste of her floral skin. If just her skin tasted that good, he wondered what other parts would taste even better. Of course, he would never admit it out loud…

…but his inner beast screamed for it.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Again, another short one, but I just wanted to get their feeling out there in preparation for the next chapter.**

**Review please?!**


	13. Kiss

**13. Kiss**

Later that night, Mina found that she couldn't go to sleep. She had fumed all day from the way that Sesshomaru had treated Rin, and she should have been tired, but she found that late this night, something still stirred deep within her. She was facing the fire and staring at the flames as she got lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious to the demon staring holes into her back.

Of course, this late at night when there would be no one to witness a thing, the great demon lord was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wanted to march right over and pull her up from the ground. Of course, he couldn't be sure exactly how she would react to that, but judging from her earlier actions, he would guess she wouldn't protest too much.

Mina really wanted to catch a glimpse of the handsome demon in the moonlight, and so closed her eyes and turned. She knew that he was sitting against the tree right behind her, and all it would take was a tiny peak to appease her for the night. She cracked open her eyes, only to gasp at what she saw. Sesshomaru was till wide awake, and he was staring right at her, as if knowing she was going to look at him. How long had he been staring at her, and could she have not felt that intense stare burning into her back? She could feel her cheeks heat up, and her breath catch in her throat.

In the split second that she blinked, Sesshomaru had jumped up from his spot and now stood in front of her. She gasped and looked up at him, surprised by his speed. He reached down and took her arm, pulling her up until she was pressed against his chest. She stared wide-eyed at the demon, his golden orbs swirling with unexplainable emotions. He stared down at her intensely, a rumble travelling through his chest. Mina gasped and her knees buckled under her. Sesshomaru chuckled and held her up.

He could see her eyes dilate as he leaned down close to her face, and he could hear her breathing get ragged. With another deep chuckle, he swooped down and pressed is lips to hers. She gasped and froze for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. His lips were plump and healthy, hot and slightly wet against hers. Rumbles continued to roll through his chest as he nibbled on her bottom lips.

Sesshomaru was completely overwhelmed by the taste of the young girl against his chest. Her mouth was soft and compliant with his wants; the taste of her lips floral and salty. Her cheeks were flushed the most beautiful pink, and her dark lashed fanned against her cheek. She smelled like flowers and the sun, having spent her day sunbathing with Ah-Un. He was completely taken away by her beauty, even if she was a human. With a growl, he tore away from her mouth, and she gasped in a lung full of air.

He buried his nose into her neck before running his lips along her jugular, up to a spot behind her ear he knew would driver her crazy. As he ran his tongue across the spot, she gasped and moaned. It stirred his inner beast, and for once he wasn't sure if he wanted to hold back. Everything about this young woman appealed to him, and if it were not for the threat of Naraku, then he wouldn't hesitate to take her right here, right now. She was strong and capable, more than qualifying her as the future lady of the west. Other demons of his counsel might have a problem with it, but if his father found a way around it, then he would too. He snaked his tongue out and ran it along her neck again, nibbling back down to her collar bone. Reaching his desired place, he bit and licked there for a moment before moving back up to her mouth. He slanted his hot mouth over hers again, and nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped and he snaked his tongue into her mouth, giving her tongue one long, languid lick before retreating again. He continued to torture her, her mewling in his arms, when she moaned.

"S-sesshoooo~"

"Sesshomaru!?" another voice cut through to him. Of course, this voice was not Mina's or Rin's for that matter. He immediately froze and a deadly snarl ripped from his chest, echoing around the clearing. His little pack woke with a start, and when Sesshomaru turned to see who had the balls to interrupt his alone time…

"Sesho~? Ouch!" Mina was dropped right onto her butt. She stared up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, unsure of his behavior. Had she done something wrong? But when she looked in the direction he was growling, Mina gasped.

"InuYasha…" he growled. Sesshomaru's inner beast ripped at its cage, howling to get out and deal with the half-breed whelp.

_Protect your mate!_

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ And hey took the first step! Sorry if the kiss scene didn't last long enough for you, but I really want to get all these ideas out before I forget them! Hope you enjoyed, and anticipate the next chapter!**

**Review please?!**


	14. Cheer

**14. Cheer**

Sesshomaru felt his whole body tense when he saw his half brother and the untrained Miko, and this time they had even more people with them. A monk, a demon slayer, and a little kit fox. There were so many of them, and the girls were too close for his comfort. He didn't want them in the middle of this, and he didn't even want their eyes on Mina. _His Mina. _He held out his arm to block the woman who was currently sitting on the ground staring up at him in shock.

"Jaken, take the girls," he growled. The little toad silently gathered the girls; and he and Ah-Un ran them to the forest where they would be out of harms way. As soon as he was sure they were safe, he stood against his brother.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha yelled.

"What do you want, half-breed?" he growled.

"Sesshomaru, were those girls human?" the Miko asked.

"That's none of your business, wench," he snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to Kagome that way," InuYasha snapped back.

"Who is that?" the demon slayer asked.

"That's InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru," the Miko explained.

"You better not be holding those girls captive," InuYasha growled.

"Of course he isn't, can't you tell just by what he was doing? He and that girl would have gone at it had we not stepped in," the monk smirked. Sesshomaru snarled and the demon slayer whacked him in the back of the head.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Well, we were following Naraku's bugs, but we came across you instead. I guess we can deal with you along the way," InuYasha threatened.

"InuYasha, just let him be and let's go," the Miko hissed. She didn't seem to have a lot of patience for the hanyou at the current moment, and the thought made Sesshomaru smile inside. At least he wasn't the only one who got angry at the half-breed.

"You best listen to the woman, or get humiliated," Sesshomaru smirked. InuYasha growled and pulled his father's fang. He charged at Sesshomaru, but of course he was ready for anything the whelp could dish out. he knew the power his brother wielded, but he also knew that he wasn't fully trained in it yet, and was easy to take care of.

Off in the trees, Mina watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru stood off against the other demon. He was unlike anything she had ever seen, with fluffy dog ears on his head instead of the usually pointy ear she was accustomed to. As the two jumped at each other, Mina could feel her breath catch in her throat. Their swords clanged together and Mina that she was going to have a heart attack. The other demon was wild, with no technique as he swung the sword around. He was no real threat to Sesshomaru, but Mina still worried her lip as she watched the two go at it.

"InuYasha, enough! Sit!" the black haired girl said. Mina watched with interest as the other demon flew to the ground with the simple command, burying him deep in the dirt. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. With a few more words exchanged, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and strode toward them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we cheered for you," Rin said happily. He completely ignored her as he walked by and Ah-Un followed him. Rin turned to Mina with questioning eyes. Mina shrugged and followed swiftly after the demon. Obviously the encounter bothered him more than he was willing to let on.

_I have to be there for him._

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Damn! They were interrupted by none other than Sesshomaru's younger brother, but isn't that how things usually work out? All little siblings have the worst timing. Now, let's see how Sesshomaru and Mina handle the tension.**

**Review please?!**


	15. Teamwork

**15. Teamwork**

As summer gave way to autumn, it got more and more difficult to find berries and other fruits to eat. Every once in a while, Sesshomaru would give the girl permission to go into town to buy what they needed, but it wasn't as often. So when the girls had the extra time, they would walk through the trees and see if they could find any good fruit still on the tree. As they walked along, Rin suddenly pulled on Mina's kimono and pointed up at one of the trees. Mina noticed that it wasn't as tall as other trees, but up in the tree were some fresh looking fruit.

Some of the branches hung low to the ground, so Mina reached up to see if she could come close to any. Of course, the effort was futile and she knew she was much too short to reach. However, she had another plan.

"Rin, sit on my shoulders and see if you can reach any," Mina said as she kneeled down and allowed her little sister to climb onto her shoulders. Rin carefully climbed on, and then squealed when her sister lifted her high into the air. Rin reached her little arms as far as she could, but it still seemed to short.

"I can't reach," she told her sister. Mina sighed and lowered her to the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to climb up there and get some, so catch them when I throw them down," Mina said as she hiked up her kimono.

"Okay," Rin said as she readied herself. However, just as Mina was about to climb the tree, she felt a hand on her arm. She gasped, but looked over to see Sesshomaru looking ay her with soft eyes. Since that day when he faced off against his brother for the second time, he had been keeping her close; she was told to walk close to him when they travelled, and she was to sleep in his arms every night. At first she was unsure about the new development, but as time went on, she rather liked being used as his body pillow. She never realized it before, but Sesshomaru really did sleep at night, but he slept lightly, so he could hear anything coming for them.

"Let me," he said as he leaned down and wrapped his arm around Mina's legs. She watched as he lifted her up just high enough for her to reach the lowest hanging fruit. She pulled one and looked it over, happy that it still looked good.

"Rin, catch these," Mina smiled as she gently tossed the frit down to her sister. Rin caught the fruit one by one and stuffed them into a sack they had brought along, until it was overflowing. Mina picked a couple more to fill her hands before Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground. "Thank you," Mina blushed.

"Hn," he merely nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin tugged lightly on his kimono. He turned and looked down at the little girl.

"Hn?" he questioned her.

"What is this fruit called?" she held one of hem up to him.

"This is a peach," he said as he took the fruit.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"It is very sweet," he said.

"Do you have to peel the skin?" she wondered.

"No," he answered.

"Even though it's fuzzy?" she grimaced.

"Yes, even though it's fuzzy. It won't hurt you," he took the peach in his hand and held it against Mina's lips. She eyed him for a moment before taking a bite. The juice exploded in her mouth and a little dribbled down her chin. Sesshomaru's eyes dilated at the sight, but he knew there was nothing he could do with Rin with them. Mina was quick to wipe her chin, a beautiful blush coloring her cheeks.

"Thank you for your help Rin," Mina said as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Yay, teamwork!" Rin smiled and ran ahead with their bounty.

"And thank you, too, Sesshomaru," Mina reached down and grabbed his hand, which was still holding the peach. She brought it up, and with a newfound boldness, took a bite from the peach. Sesshomaru watch with hot eyes, and when she smirked at him, he let out a low growl. This growl only served to send shivers down Mina's spine, and she enjoyed the feeling probably more than she should have.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ W-O-W! What an intense moment between the two. I am finally happy to see the two of them going forth in their… well, I don't know if you could call it a relationship yet. But they are moving forward! Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Review Please?!**


	16. Book

**16. Book**

As they continued their travels, Sesshomaru noticed that the girls were getting a little bored just walking around; or, at least, Mina did. Rin was happy as long as she was around him, and he would have been happy if Mina were the same way. But the older girl was in need of more mental stimulation. Sesshomaru knew that girls her age were well beyond the point of schooling, and even most would be married and with babes. Sesshomaru was still young in his demon years, as was his half brother, but Mina was still younger than him, even if only by two years. But he supposed that if she were interested, then he would supply her with the proper learning tools.

Having a plan in mind, Sesshomaru wanted to take the next opportunity he had to go out and get her some scrolls and parchment. She would also need brushes and paint, possibly some pens and ink. They were all things he could easily access at his palace, but they were a ways from there. He knew he would be paying a high price for the supplies at a human village, and that put him in a bind. If he really wanted to get her the supplies, then he would just have to go back to his home alone and even travelling in his demonic energy, he would be leaving his current mission for a few days, and that would put him behind. When he heard Mina sigh, he knew it was just something he had to do.

Mina was surprised when Sesshomaru left that night and didn't return for three days. Upon his return, he carried a bag full of supplies. He handed it to Mina silently and watched for her reaction. Inside was a thick bundle of parchment, two wooden boxes with writing supplies, and a couple of scrolls that contained maps and alphabets.

"Is all this for me?" she eyed the demon.

"I thought you might like to learn on our journey," he said. Mina didn't know what to say, and her silence was making Sesshomaru nervous. Had he implied something rude by giving her these things?

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say. This is such a wonderful gift," she smiled. Sesshomaru immediately felt relief, but went back to his normal demeanor.

"Of course. If you are to stay with this Sesshomaru then you are to be educated," he said. Mina nodded and immediately pulled out a scroll. She opened it and studied the detailed map drawn on it, showing a detailed depiction of the western lands, his lands. He wanted her to know everything about them; he wanted her to know everything about his lands, court, and everything else. It was a selfish notion, and he realized the importance of her learning about the entire country, but if she were to stay with him…

His inner beats growled with appreciation, but there was still something in the back of his mind that was making him doubt. He wanted her, but she was human. His father had shamed his mother when he left her for the human, and even went so far as to breed with her; would he be willing to shame his family name further by being with a human? It was bad enough that it was going around that he travelled with them. It would only be a matter of time before his mother found out. Yet, whenever he tried to talk himself out of it, his inner beast would regale, and beat against his resolve. It was clear that he was at war with himself.

Of course, with a more important goal in mind, he could just put it off until he felt it were the appropriate time to analyze his options. Instead, he pulled the group along, and watched as Mina seated herself atop Ah-Un and continued to study the scroll. For now he would merely be content with the idea that she was happy to learn.

_Until the time comes…_

He really wished his inner demon would just shut up.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Oh no, is Sesshomaru starting to doubt his feelings? Well, with his family's past, it can be understandable. Besides, they still have a long road ahead. Sorry it's so short~**

**Please review!?**


	17. Magic

**17. Magic**

Mina peeked through the bushes at where Sesshomaru faced off against a hooded figure wearing a baboon mask. The air stank of something evil, and a deep voice resonated through the air, leaving her feeling sick. She watched as Sesshomaru growled at the figure and drew his sword. He threatened and growled, yet the hooded figure seemed completely unaffected by the powerful inuyoukai. Sesshomaru jumped at the figure at cut at it with his sword, yet as soon as the blade cascaded down, the figure disappeared and all that was left were the cloak and a pile of dirt. The dirt, however, had a funny gas leaking from it, a purple… miasma.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and turned to go back to the group. However, as soon as he stepped into the trees, he scented Mina.

"Mina, what are you doing here? Did I not tell you to stay with the others?" he growled.

"I was worried," she said. He merely grunted and motioned for her to walk with him. They walked in silence for a matter of moments before Sesshomaru noticed that Mina was fidgeting more than usual.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, that was a strange person. What kind of magic was that?" she asked.

"An evil magic. He is a half demon that has been resurrected, and seeks the pieces of the shikon jewel. He reeks of miasma and manipulates others into doing his bidding. Stay away from him and his followers," Sesshomaru said with a bark.

"Shikon jewel? So does InuYasha's Miko deal with evil magic as well?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He did not particularly like his half brother or the Miko, but he did not want to be dishonest with the young woman.

"No, she is a descendant of a very powerful and pure Miko, and she collects the shards to purify them," he answered.

"I see. Do you have magic, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I have demonic power. It's not something you can really call magic," he said. Nodding, Mina followed silently beside him until they reached the group. Jaken could feel the malice coming off of the lord, so decided to keep quiet and follow along as he was always instructed to do. As they walked, Mina's curiosity for magic grew. She wanted to know more about good and bad magic, and whether or not there were things you could do to fight against it. She was sure Sesshomaru would have all the answers to something like that, because it seemed to her like the powerful youkai could fight against anything.

"Sesshomaru?" she called.

"Hn?" he didn't deter from his path.

"Is there ways to fight against magic?" she asked.

"Of course, but I have never known of a simple human being able to fight against it. Demons and other magical beings are trained when they are young on how to defend themselves against such things. Of course, the result all depends on the creature's strength," he explained.

"So is that why you can fight against anything?" Mina asked.

"You stupid girl, don't you know anything about our lord? He is the descendant of two of the most powerful demons in history. They are so powerful that their combined powers created nothing less than The Killing Perfection," Jaken said. Mina stared at him with wide eyes before turning the amazed gaze to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely stuck his nose in the air and continued forward. So much seemed to fall into place with the simple explanation.

"Sesshomaru, will you teach me to protect myself against magic?" I asked.

"You can't_" Jaken was cut off with a growl.

"I will do my best," he answered. Satisfied with that, Mina continued walked along with the rest of the group. There were still so many questions she had, but maybe when Sesshomaru went to get her more scrolls to learn from, she would ask for one about magic. It was a curious thing, magic, but there was still so much about the world she didn't understand. What she did understand, however, was that Sesshomaru would always be there to share this knowledge with her. It warmed her heart.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Once again, very sorry that this one is short. Needless to say, it is very rainy where I live right now, and I love that kind of weather. I woke up this morning in a wonderful mood and ready to write my heart out. Yet, it seems that every time I take a break a negative thing is brought to my attention. It seems like the world is turning upside down today… does anyone know when the full moon is?**

**Anyway, things should be progressing with Sesshomaru and Mina soon, but seeing as this is a Fanfiction, I hope you all understand that the story will be slightly different from the one you know. But, of course, I am hoping most of you already have that in mind when you read this. **

**Please review!?**


	18. Work

**18. Work**

As autumn went into winter, it was getting herder and harder for the little group to be staying outside. It was only the beginning of the season; Sesshomaru knew that once the snow started that it would be near impossible for the girls to sleep comfortably outside. So, despite his opposition, he had to start leaving them in human villages for the night, or finding deep caves for them to stay in. now, the caves were less of a problem for Sesshomaru, but when they were nowhere close to the mountains, then they had a hard time coming across them. Of course, being such a powerful demon, Sesshomaru knew he would not be welcome in a human village; but he could send the girls out on their own to stay the night at the local shrine or give them money to stay in a hotel.

Of course, when Mina found out about this, she knew that a whole other part of her life would be coming back to her. She was getting used to staying with Sesshomaru, and it was nice to just have to worry about Rin and herself. There were floors to clean or large meals to cook. It was small and simple; comfortable. However, when you stayed in a town, they always made you work for your stay, even if you paid money. Seeing as Rin was still a little young, they wouldn't be expecting anything huge from her, but they would expect Mina to be doing anything and everything a house wife would do, and she wasn't much looking forward to it.

So, as the cold came through and the ground started to freeze, Mina and Rin were staying in a town, and Mina was running an errand for the local priest. She was going to the woods with a basket to gather some herbs, and the wetness was sticking to her feet. She trekked through the mud and grass, looking to and fro for herbs she wasn't even sure were still growing at this time of year. Things were generally quiet since most of the animals were going into hibernation; so when she heard major crunching on the leaves behind, she whirled with a gasp.

She froze when she almost rammed her nose into some one's chest. She gasped again, and when she looked up she noticed two familiar golden eyes glaring down at her.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned the demon. He was much closer to the human village than he had ever been before. He always stayed a ways away from them when they girls went to stay, but he was always there for them when they were ready to leave.

"What are you doing out here?" he snapped.

"I am gathering herbs for the local priest," she answered.

"Did you offer this service?" he asked, narrowing his eyes further.

"No, he said it would help pay for my stay," she said. She could feel her cheeks warm, and it felt even hotter against the cold air.

"Why would you need to work for your stay if I gave you enough gold to pay for both you and your sister?" he growled.

"Well, he said the amount of gold we had was only good enough for Rin's stay, and I didn't want her to have to work, so I said I would instead," she explained. Mina could feel the malice rolling off of Sesshomaru. Maybe it was a mistake to tell him that.

"Insolent humans. This is why abhorred the idea in the first place. You should never have to work like this, just to have accommodations," he growled, and a little pink started to leak into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, its fine. People have to work for lodgings all the time. This is nothing besides, at least he's asking me to do something that I know how to do," she said, trying to reason with the angered demon. Instead, he merely glared at her. She gasped when he roughly took her hands in his.

"These hands should not be working for something so futile. Every proper man in this world knows how to properly treat a lady in need. The only time a woman should ever work her hands is to care and protect for her babes. That is it. Every other detail is to be left to the man or their servants," he started to get loud.

"Sesshomaru, not everyone has servants like the mighty lord of the west," she said with slight humor. He didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Regardless, no wards of mine are going to ever have to work like slaves just they have some place warm to sleep. Take me to this priest," he demanded.

"Sesshomaru, please don't cause any commotion," Mina pleaded.

"Hush. I refuse to sit by while the people I care about are exploited. Take me to him. Now!" he was really getting angry. She figured she better do as he asked before he got truly angry. She sighed and reluctantly led him to the village.

Needless to say, by the time night fell over them; Mina, Rin, Sesshomaru and the others were on their way to their next location. It was cold outside, but Mina couldn't feel it one bit. Sesshomaru had pulled them from the village after threatening the local priest and reclaiming his gold, only to stop by another human village to pick up some winter gear for the girls. Now they had boot and thick coats for them to travel in. Rin was ecstatic about her new items, but Mina saw another meaning ot them. Sesshomaru acted like he didn't want the girls ever working, but how were they supposed to move on in life if they couldn't work. Sure, they fended for themselves, but if they didn't get used to working with others, especially humans, then they might never be ready to go back to the world of humans.

However, Mina couldn't help the warmth spreading in her chest. Sesshomaru cared enough for them that he wanted to support them as long as he could. Mina just wondered…

_How much longer would that be?_

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter. I haven't been feeling well, and I am starting a new job soon. Plus, I am close to this Boulder, Colorado mess. My dad actually works for the city of Boulder, and it just seems like life in Colorado is upturned. **

**But! Mina is starting to list the pros and cons with Sesshomaru. Which one will weigh in as the winner?**

**Please review!?**


	19. Fly

**19. Fly**

As the harsh winter continued to beat down on the small group of travelers, the worst imaginable thing happened. Rin and Mina got sick. They started out with simple sniffles, but then it grew to full blown fevers and more. Feeling worried, Sesshomaru did the only he could think of.

"Jaken, pack the girls onto the back of Ah-Un, we are going back to the western palace," he instructed. Jaken surely knew the severity of the situation if the lord were gong back to his palace with a couple of humans. Giving up his trail on Naraku meant that he cared more about these girls than he did anything else, and that little thing worried Jaken.

"Right away, Lord Sesshomaru," he said, and helped the sick girls onto the back of the dragon.

The next thing Mina knew, she was flying through the sky on the back of the dragon steed. The full moon shone down on them, and the stars sparkled down on them happily. However, Mina felt anything but happy. She was so sick that she could barely keep her head up, and she wanted more than anything to just feel better. Looking over to the side, she saw Sesshomaru flying through the sky, and wondered if the fluff that billowed in the wind beside him was really as soft as it looked. She, again, closed her aching eyes and rested the rest of the trip… to wherever.

Once Mina awoke, she felt a cool cloth on her head and warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes slowly, she could see out a grand window out into the starry night. Either it was still the same night, or she slept through an entire day. She thought the latter was the most likely answer. She knew that there was a cool clo9th on her forehead, and she was grateful because she still felt horrible, but when she turned to see what was so warm, she was surprised.

Lying next to her, much to her surprise was Sesshomaru. It wasn't really that much of a surprise that he was sleeping next to her; they often did as they travelled. Instead, she was shocked to see him in nothing but his hakama. There was no armor, no kimono, nothing, just the white pants he usually wore, and his fluff wrapped around the both of them. Mina stared at his form wide-eyed. His face was peaceful, and when she saw it this way, he almost seemed child-like. It was an incredible sight. His mouth was slightly open with a silent snore, and he had his hand curled into his fluff. His ears twitched a little in his sleep and his hair was pulled back into a loose braid.

His Adam's apple was prominent the way he slept with his head tilted back, and it led down to his perfectly toned chest. Under all the clothes and armor, this kind of form wasn't that obvious, but it was impressive nonetheless. Mina didn't think she had ever seen a man built the way Sesshomaru was; but then again, she doubted that just any moan, or demon, could be built like him. His skin was pale and smooth, completely flawless compared to her scarred skin. His hakama rested low on his narrow hips, and Mina could faintly see the magenta stripes on his hips. His one arm, the one closest to her, was muscular and strong, with a strong hand and long fingers. The other was much the same, until it ended almost at the elbow; and there lay an angry red scar that almost seemed like it still hurt.

Mina was intrigued by the fact that Sesshomaru's ears twitched, and unable to curb her curiosity. Reaching out with one hand, she gently traced the shell on his pointy ear. Immediately, he twitched and his golden eyes opened to glare at her sleepily.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled. Mina tried not to laugh at his sleepy voice. He almost looked like a pouting child that didn't want to wake up yet. Rin gave her that face regularly.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my palace," he said simply, readjusting to get more comfortable.

"In your palace? Won't you be in trouble for bringing humans here?" she asked self-consciously.

"Of course not. This is my palace and no one questions what I do. If I wanted to be treated as a pup then I would go to my mother's castle," he said.

"And where is your mother's castle?" she asked. Mina was getting curious about this intimate side of Sesshomaru. He had never talked this much, as far as she could remember, and she didn't want to miss the chance to get to know as much as possible.

"In the sky. She has a castle that sits on the clouds," he said. Mina merely nodded. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," she answered. With a sigh, Sesshomaru sat up and reached for something on a tray that was sitting on the side table. When he brought his hand back around, Mina could see a vile of colored liquid, and it instantly dawned on her. He was giving her medicine. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" he looked over at her.

"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't trust anyone else with you, so I told the healer that I would care for you myself," he answered, and then uncorked the vile. He leaned over and pressed it to my lips. Opening them reluctantly, I swallowed the bitter medicine with a grimace. He re-corked the vile and tossed it back onto the tray. "Is your cloth still cool?"

"Yeah," Mina coughed. Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, the medicine was just really bitter," she said with another grimace. It left a horrible lingering taste in her mouth that she wished she could wash away.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to make it go away?" he said, and his eyes took on this glow. Mina was mesmerized for a moment before she realized he was waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, can I have some water, please?" she said. With a frustrated sigh, Sesshomaru fell back onto the bed.

"That's not quite what I meant," he grumbled to the ceiling, Mina could feel her cheeks flush a little, and it had nothing to do with her fever. Of course, being the gentleman he was, Sesshomaru obliged her and got her some water. Mina was able to comfortably wash away the bitter taste resting on her tongue as well as quench her dry throat. After settling back down into the bed, she was able to go back to sleep. This time, Sesshomaru lay and watched her.

He sighed one more time as he watched her dream peacefully next to him. Maybe he was just being selfish, but he really wanted her to pick up on more of his teasing. Of course, being the Killing Perfection, no one knew he had a knack for sarcasm, yet he always wanted to act playfully around this young woman, as if he were still that young himself. Sesshomaru lay back and really thought back to the time when he was able to freely have fun. It had been so long, he feared he might be losing his touch. But looking over at the woman beside him, he knew she was the exact person to bring that out in him again. And he would only do it for her.

**xxXoOoXxx**

**A/N ~ Wow, guys! This is getting intense. And could you imagine waking up to find Sesshomaru like that next to you? Whoo! I almost slid out of my chair while writing this! It's obvious now that they clearly feel things for each other, but don't know how to express those feelings. I hope they figure things out before something else happens…**

**Review please?!**


End file.
